Life
by Silverflames16
Summary: Inspired by a pic I saw


**Spring**

The wind was perfect, the sun was shinning and the kite was brand new. Silver was so excited to finally be able to fly the kite he had gotten for Christmas. It was the first day of spring and the weather couldn't be any better. He took a deep breath and ran with the kite behind him, just like his dad told him. The kite, however, had other plans and failed to get any air. The young hedgehog wasn't discouraged though, he ran again, hoping this time to let it fly, but this too was in vain. Silver tried again for at least fifteen more minutes before frustration in the ten year old's set in and he eventually gave up, slumping down next to the new tree his family planted last spring. He put his head in his hands, he had no idea why the kite wouldn't fly.

"You were doing it wrong." A voice said. Silver looked up and saw a young lavender cat, his kite in her hand. "

What?" He asked.

"The kite, you were trying to fly it wrong." Silver didn't appreciate being told he was wrong.

"What would you know anyways, this kite won't fly."

The cat got offended. "Sorry, I was only trying to help." She held out the kite in disgust. Silver felt bad, she was only trying to help after all. He stood up and took the kite,

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I'm just upset. Can you show me how to do it?"

The young cat looked at him and smiled, "Ok, give me the kite. You need to have your back to the wind and wait for a gust." The cat began to unwind some of the string and walk away from Silver. Once she got a fair distance, "Just tell me when a strong gust is coming and I'll start running."

Silver waited for the right timing and once he felt the breeze pickup, he shouted, "Okay, go!" The cat took off, running as fast as she could. And after just a few seconds, the kite took flight. The girl was right, he was doing it wrong.

After a moment, she returned to him. "What did I tell you?" She gloated.

Silver didn't mind, he was just so happy to have his kite up and flying. "Thank you, I didn't think it could fly."

She laughed, all kites fly, some just need a little help."

Silver laughed too. "My name's Silver. What's yours?"

The girl took the kite handle and said, "Blaze."

* * *

**Summer**

The warm summer breeze lifted the kite ever higher into the midday sun. But Silver and Blaze just rested under the tree, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. It wasn't about flying kites, not anymore at least. Silver could feel Blaze begin to drift off to sleep in his lap. He always enjoyed being her pillow, he never felt closer to her than at moments like this. He knew that he had to do it soon, he couldn't wait another minute. Fifteen years of love and friendship had finally come to this. After so many memories, he finally felt like it was time.

"Hey Blaze." He said softly.

The cat's ears perked up. "Yeah?" She said, a sleepy tone in her voice.

"I think it's time we take the kite down."

She sat up, stretching her arms. "Alright." She said. Both stood up, Silver took the spool and began to reel the kite back in, while Blaze went out to catch it. Slowly the kite began to descend as Silver wrapped the string. The kite finally came within arm's reach and Blaze caught it, leading it back to Silver as he wound the rest up. Once they met, Silver snuck a quick kiss before taking the kite and walking it back to the car, while Blaze went back next to the tree. Silver put the car in the back seat and grabbed a small velvet box from under the seat, he was ready to do it. He walked back to Blaze, who was cleaning up the remains of their little picnic. Silver knelt down to help her finish.

"You know, my mother called the other day." He began.

"How is she doing?" Blaze asked.

"She wants to know when the wedding is?"

Blaze laughed, "When is she gonna learn that we're not getting married ye..." She saw Silver, on his knee, diamond ring in it.

"I know, but I want that to change."

Blaze put her hand over her mouth and tears began to flow down her face. "Yes, Yes, Yes! A thousand times yes!" She said, overcome with emotion, not a common occurrence for Blaze. Silver took the ring from the box and she held out her left hand. S

ilver slid the ring onto her finger, "It looks good on you." He said with a smile. Blaze tackled him, with a lip locked embrace. Silver was just as happy, she and him had been friends ever since that day with the kite and now, on another kite day, they were taking their first steps as soulmates.

* * *

**Fall**

The autumn leaves were falling on the windy autumn. Silver made his way across the field in silence, cane in one hand, flowers in the other. It had been hard, too hard, since she passed. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. For over sixty years she had been by his side, whether it was teaching him to fly a kite or giving birth to their child, they were always together. But for these last couple of months, Silver was having to learn to live without her, for the first time in his memory. He finally reached his destination, the tree he and his family had planted so many years ago. It had grown strong and healthy, much like his family. All three of his children were grown and well off, having families of his own. He felt like he had lived a good life and now he was having a hard time trying to live now. Next to the tree, a simple headstone was the only mark of his angle.

_Blaze the Cat: Mother, Lover, Kite Flier. _

The message on the headstone always made him laugh, he wrote it himself. He set the lavender flowers on the ground at the foot of the stone.

"I'm back." He began.

"I've missed you, its hard, you know, living without you. Spark, Fuse, and Heart all send their love. They miss you, I miss you. It's been hard, sometimes I forget my pills in the morning. Other times I forget that I'm not supposed to have sugar anymore. You always kept me on my toes, you made up for the focus and memory I lacked. I'm glad it's not Alzheimer's that's gonna get me, I couldn't bear to forget you."

Tear began to stream down his face. "It's not fair. Why did you have to go first? You were the healthy one, you were the strong one. Why? Why did you have to leave me? Every night, I long for you. The bed is so much colder, and that big house is so quiet now. If I wasn't babysitting little Ashe in the week, I don't know what I'd be doing. You always kept my life interesting Blaze, and now that you're gone, I just don't know what to do with myself anymore."

Silver continued to cry, but he felt a peace settle over him. He could feel her, standing beside him, holding his hand.

"You said that when it was your time, I would find a way to live on. I pleaded and denied. I said that I would be right behind. But I think your right. We all have purpose, and mine isn't complete yet. I'll see you soon darling." Silver stood there for a minute, unable to move, not wanting to say goodbye. But after a couple of minutes, he worked up the strength to walk back across the field, knowing he'd see her in his dreams.

* * *

**Winter**

The old tree had finally given way, it was a good thing it didn't land on their graves. But a new tree was put up, near where the old tree was, a kite attached to its trunk, blowing in the breeze. The last of the leaves had fallen, but the day had been a reprisal, making it a mild day. A crowed of people stood, gathered around the pair of headstones, everyone knew they were going to be buried together, and now, on the one year anniversary of his death, the families of their children stood, gathered in memory of the two lovers. A middle age hedgehog broke the silence of the group,

"We are gathered here today, to honor the memory of Mom and Dad. A pair of lover whose compassion for the world was reflected in their everyday life. Whether it was volunteering at the homeless shelter or playing Santa for the poor children in need of a good Christmas, these two had touched the lives of everyone they met. Their love for each other was matched only by their love for their family. But you only had to know them to know, you were part of their family. And that is why we are here, to celebrate the lives of two extraordinary people, and not to mourn their deaths. That's not what they would have wanted. I know they're watching over us now, proud of all we've accomplished, hoping that there is still more from us to come. Let's not let them down. To Silver and Blaze, the best this town has ever offered."

There was a round of applause and the hedgehog stepped back into the crowd and then out, towards the tree. He leaned on it, looking off into the field. He saw two kids, his son and the neighbor girl, trying to fly a kite. He was so happy that little Silver had found a friend.


End file.
